United Nations (Lunar State)
Government The United Nations government is a republic in which a Supreme Allied Commander and a Deputy Allied Commander whom are elected every four years on separate ballots. A single house Congress is elected every two years in a mass election in which all Congressmen are up for election. A Supreme Allied Court also exists. Supreme Allied Commander The Supreme Allied Commander is the Commander-in-Chief of the United Nations military. The Supreme Allied Commander can also sign bills into laws, call an emergency session of congress, and officially ask congress to create a bill. Deputy Supreme Allied Commander The Deputy Supreme Allied Commander acts as the Speaker of the Congress and directs what laws, acts, bills, or any other legislative action shall reach the floor of the Congress. General Assembly The General Assembly has the power to pass any legislative function with-in the limits of the constitution of the United Nations. The General Assembly also has the power to declare war and has power over the purse-strings of the nation. The General Assembly is elected from 4 members from each of the voting districts. This amounts to 196 Assembly Members. Court The Supreme Allied Court decides whether laws are constitutional or not ad is made up of nine members, four are chosen by the Supreme Allied Commander for life, four are chosen by the Deputy Allied Commander for life, and one is elected by the people and serves for ten years. The elected member acts as the head judge who writes the official statement for the reason the court made its decision and acts as its PR officer. Habitation Zones/Districts The various districts are divided into eight different types: Red- uninhabited Pink- agriculture Grey- industrial zones Purple- sparse population (akin to suburbs) Green- densely packed cities Yellow- military installations Orange- capital zone Blue- prisoner work zone (typically called Gulags) There are 49 voting Districts that elect members to the General Assembly. Constitution Amendment I Congress shall make no law abridging the freedom of worship, freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. ---- Amendment II The right of the people to keep and bear Arms shall not be infringed. ---- Amendment III No Soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the Owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law. ---- Amendment IV The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. ---- Amendment V No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offence to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. ---- Amendment VI In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the District and region wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defence. ---- Amendment VII In Suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed one-hundred dollars, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise re-examined in any Court of the United Nations, than according to the rules of the common law. ---- Amendment VIII Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments inflicted. ---- Amendment IX The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people. ---- Amendment X Section 1. Neither slavery nor involuntary servitude, except as a punishment for crime whereof the party shall have been duly convicted, shall exist within the United Nations, or any place subject to their jurisdiction. Section 2. Congress shall have power to enforce this article by appropriate legislation ---- Amendment XI The official languages of the government and military of the United Nations shall be Arabic, Chinese, English, French, Russian, and Spanish. ---- Amendment XII The powers not delegated to the United Nations by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the Allied States, are reserved to the Districts respectively, or to the people. Military The United Nation's military consist of the United Nations Peacekeeper Corps, the United Nations Navy, United Nations Marine Corps, the United Nations Air Force, and the United Nations Foreign Legion. Each of the United Nations' branches of military are required by law to "Keep and maintain a special operations troops of at least one hundred." As such each branch has SpecOps troops. Peacekeeper Corps The United Nations Peacekeeper Corps is the ground force of the United Nations. The Peacekeepers trace themselves back to the first armies on earth and claims no date of founding, stating that, as being an Earth-wide army, they are the direct descendants of every single army from ancient Egypt to the modern day army though they draw heavily from the UN Peacekeepers of the 20th and 21st Century. The General Assembly of the United Nations defines the purpose of the UNPC as: *supporting the national policies *implementing the national objectives *overcoming any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the United Nations or her Colonies Navy The United Nations Navy is the sea and space force of the United Nations. The UNN draws its lineage from the United States Navy, the Royal British Navy, and the Spanish Na vy. The United Nations Navy is notable for its adoption of the "Privateer Policy" which consist of disrupting enemy supplies and destroying enemy ships (whether they be military or not) and seizing what could be taken off of the ships. The reason for the adoption of this policy is the fact that space is mind-bendingly large and ships are less then atoms in comparison. Thus the only affordable way to police such a large area is to create smaller, yet very powerful, ships that are fast and light, and thus being able to wage the space equivalent of an asymetrical warfare by fighting high above their weight-class. Marine Corps The United Nations Marine Corps is the amphibious force of the United Nations military. They are the direct descendants of the United States Marine Corps. The UNMC and the UNFL often compete to see whom is the most elite, both though have one of the toughest training programs in the galaxy and are in the most dangerous positions in modern warfare. The UNMC's official mission is to serve on naval ships as a defense force, and to serve as the naval aviation. The second part of their mission is to land on planets and shores and establish beach-heads for the larger Army to come-in and destroy the enemy/take said planet or shore. Often though they serve as a 'second army' and often support Peacekeeper units or even, in-fact, serve as land units in their own right. Also the Marines have a good number of air units that support many ground operations, much to the infuriation of the UNAF. The Marine Air Wing replaced the US Naval Air Wing when it was integrated into the United Nations. Air Force The United Nations Air Force serves as the air and near-space force of the United Allies military. The United Allies Air Force traces its roots back to all former air forces of Earth. The UNAF has some of the best in-atmosphere technology in the galaxy, hailing some of the most complex air-craft to ever fly. The UNAF often serves as planetary defence forces stopping invasions of said planets. Often the UNAF supports counter-insurgency operations and other planetary actions via air support or the infamous Special Air Service, which is one of the best special forces in the world. Foreign Legion The United Nations Foreign Legion serves as an army of foreigners. It traces its history back to the French Foreign Legion, so much so that all the former traditions of the FFL have been passed on to the UNFL, down to the White Kepis. The UNFL is notable for being totally comprised of foreigners. The foreign cadets are intensively screened for being spies or insurgents. The UNFL cadets are all then taught French to allow them all to communicate in a common language, after graduation the Legionaries gain their distinctive uniform from the old FFL. They are soon after given their assignments and, more often then not, are put into some of the most bloody battle situations in the entire UN military, the ferocity of their battles are rivaled only by the UNMC. Gendarmerie The Gendarmerie are a special part of the military that have both a civilian and military functions. The Gendarmerie are required to have SpecOps troops just like the 'real' military. The Gendarmerie are composed of the United Nations Coast Guard and the United Nations Merchant Marine. Coast Guard The United Nations Coast Guard is the most militarily active of the Gendarmerie. They draw their lineage directly from the United States Coast Guard and claim AD1790 as their establishment date. Its main military duties are to patrol the orbital-space of planets, patrol the maritime portions of planets, enforce shipping laws, halt smuggling, provide port/harbor, etc. security, assist the navy in orbital battles, help bring Marines or Army ashore to planets, and, if needed , to assist the Marines or Army in planetary battles. Its main civilian duties are to assist stranded or in-danger vessels in either space or maritime environments, search for people that have gone missing in either maritime or space environments, to assist people in need of aid during disasters, either natural or man-made, and to assist where requested. The UNCG still fly the iconic orange and white helicopters of the early 21st Century, though they have been upgraded since then. The UNCG has the largest rotary air-force in the cosmos, this is mostly because most other nations adopt levitation (or anti-gravity as its often called) aircraft and phased out the helicopter, in fact, a good portion of their helicopter fleet comes from other nations looking to make a quick buck off of their old helicopters and they decided to sell them to the UN who then gave them to the UNCG. The UNCG has broad law enforcement capabilities that are applicable in every part of the United Allies of Earth. The UNCG has the Deployable Operations Group as its SpecOps troops, they have roughly 4900 members as of AD2100. Merchant Marines The United Nations Merchant Marines are the main shipping arm of the entire military. They often trace their heritage back to the first shippers of ancient Greece, but often they identify with shippers of all eras. Although they most often identify with the United States Merchant Marines The UNMM's main military functions is to ship men, equipment, and anything else the military might need to nearly any part of the cosmos. The UNMM's main civilian functions are to ship government made goods to foreign nations for profit. The UNMM is noticeable for its giant star ships that carry normally over one million metric tonnes at a single time. Category:Scenario: Lunar State Category:Nations (Lunar State) Category:United Nations